warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die letzte Kriegerin
Achtung, Spoiler Warnung: Diese Geschichte hat mit Sandstern's grausamste Seite, Der fünfte Clan und Das Geheimnis von Tintenherz, Tintenblut und Tintentot zu tun!! Starforce StarClan 20:40, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der Originaltitel: The last Warriess hauptchara''s *Bernsteinlicht nebencharas *Tintenherz *Tintenblut *Tintentot *Sauerampfer *Rußpfote *Rotlicht *Mishka Kleine Warnung; Diese Geschichte wird sehr emotional und traurig werden. Prolog Der Prolog ist hier eher ein Einspiel auf die Geschichte. Dies passiert in der Mitte der Geschichte, nicht am Anfang. Was passiert, wenn plötzlich etwas vernichtet wird. Wenn alles plötzlich fürchterlich leer ist. Wenn nichts mehr so ist, wie es einst war, und niemals wieder so sein wird. Dunkelheit, Wolken, keine Stern, nur ein kalter, dumpf leuchtender Mond strahlte der Schildpatt Kätzin in die Augen. Der Mond spiegelte sich in den schönen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Der Wind pfiff eine sanfte, leise Melodie, die der Kätzin jede Sekunde erneut im Kopf nachklang. Hier und dort raschelten die Blätter mit dem Wind mit, und die Kätzin hatte das Gefühl, das sie jeden noch so leisen Regentropfen fallen hören konnte, als würden sie mit ihr sprechen, und Geschichten der Vergangenheit erzählen. „Emely“ die Kätzin zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie die sanfte, schöne Stimme ihrer Schwester vernahm. Larissa, die golden-schildpatt Kätzin schlengelte zu ihr. „Denkst du wieder über Cinder nach?“ fragte ihre Schwester traurig. Emely nickte kaum merklich, und starrte wieder zum Himmel „Das geschah so plötzlich“ jammerte sie leise. Sie sah sich selbst in einer Regenlacke wieder. Larissa saß neben ihr, und starrte ins Spiegelbild. Immer wenn ein Tropfen darauf fiel, verschwomm das Bild. „Larissa“ miaute sie sehr leise „Ja, Emely?“ „Was wenn Raylay auch krank wird?“ sagte Emely traurig. Larissa seufzte „Raylay ist so stark. Das ist unmöglich. Sie weißt keinerlei Krankheit auf“ antwortete Larissa mit sanftem Blick. Emely konnte trotzdem nicht positiv denken. Sie hatte ihren geliebten Bruder verloren. Und niemand wusste warum. „Bald ist es soweit“ miaute Larissa, und riss Emely aus ihren Gedanken „Bald dürfen wir in die Freiheit“ Emely sah Larissa schief an „Warum werden wir freigelassen, die Nachbarskatze wird jemand anderem gegeben“ miaute Emely. Larissa sah sie an „Das ist Tradition, sagte Mutter. Wir wurden immer der Freiheit überlassen. Und ich habe das Gefühl, wir werden da draußen gebraucht“ Emely starrte in den Wald „Im Wald? Wer braucht uns da schon?“ „Wer weiß Emely..Wer weiß..“ Kapitel 1 „Wann öffnet sie ihre Augen?“ War dies das Stichwort der schildpattfarbenen Kätzin? Sie öffnete ganz langsam eines ihrer zwei Augen. Als sie es offen hatte, sah sie alles verschwommen. Ein Boden, etwas Weiches und der Geruch vieler Katzen. Doch sie wusste, dass es ihre Geschwister waren, die sie roch. Als erstes sahen ihre noch farblosen Augen bernsteinfarbene Augen. Sie wusste, dass es ihre Schwester war. Die beiden sahen sich zwar nicht ähnlich, aber sie waren trotzdem jetzt schon verbunden „Larissa, wenn du so rumschreist erschreckst du sie doch nur!“ das war eine andere Katze, aber nicht ihre Mutter, das wusste die kleine Kätzin. Larissa sah zur Seite. Sie schnurrte etwas zu der anderen Katze. Sehen konnte sie ihre 2. Schwester leider nicht, da sie dafür noch nicht weit genug aus dem Nest war. „Weißt du Raylay, ich probiere Emely Mut zu machen, dass sie aus dem Nest kommt!“ Raylay, Larissa…ihre beiden Schwestern kannten ihre eigenen Namen bereits. Ob mit Emely wohl sie gemein war? Die schildpatt-farbene Kätzin wunderte sich nicht länger, sondern krabbelte aus dem Nest. Jetzt sah sie Larissa das erste Mal richtig: Sie war golden-schildpatt mit weißen Pfoten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Hinter ihr stand schließlich Raylay, welche rot mit weißem Bauch war. Sie hatte dunkelblaue Augen. Sonst sah sie niemanden. Waren sie denn nur zu Dritt? „Hallo“ piepste die kleine Kätzin „Emely!“ miaute Larissa. Also doch Emely. Die frisch ernannte Emely ging zu Larissa „Seit wann siehst du schon?“ fragte Emely neugierig „Seit beinahe drei Mondwechsel. Mishka, unsere Mutter hatte zwei Würfe. Du bist schon aus dem zweiten!“ schnurrte Larissa. Raylay, die Älteste aller Jungen begrüßte ihre kleine Schwester auch „Emely, wenn du erst mal alt genug bist um zu spielen, wirst du sehen wie schnell und flink ich bin!“ Erklärte Raylay stolz. Emelys Mutter lag immer noch erschöpft im Nest. Emely wusste, dass noch ein Junges kommen würde. Und das wussten auch Raylay und Larissa. Emely wurde vor einigen Tagen geworfen, nun sollte das Nächste Junge kommen. „Das nächste Junge wird grau!“ maunzte Raylay, als sie nachgesehen hatte, wie es ihrer Mutter ging „Grau? Wow haben wir unterschiedliche farben!“ lachte Larissa. Die beiden haben es gut, dachte Emely. Sie waren schon alt genug um zu spielen. Raylay verschwand wieder im Körbchen der Mutter. Die Hausleute rannten hin und her, um Mishka zu helfen. Ging es ihr schlecht? Doch dann kam der Freudenruf von Raylay „Wir haben einen gesunden Bruder!“ jubelte sie. Larissa sprang vor Freude in die Luft „Wie sieht er aus?“ fragte Larissa „Grau getiegert“ antwortete Raylay. „Er sieht Mishka richtig ähnlich“ schnurrte die rote Kätzin. „Weißt du wie Mutter ihn nennen wird?“ fragte Emely Larissa und Raylay. Die beiden nickten „Mutter sagte, ihren ersten Sohn wird sie Juri taufen“ Emely hüpfte nun auch aufgeregt auf ihren kleinen Beinen „Das ist ja toll“ schnurrte sie. Raylay nickte heftig. 3 weitere Mondaufgänge waren vorüber. Emely hat sich zu einer fantastischen Jägerin, zumindestens was die Staubballen anging, entwickelt. Und heute würde Mishka ihre letzten beiden Jungen bekommen. Das nächste Junge war ein Kater, und trug den Namen Cinder. Bei der letzten, kleinen Kätzin gab es Probleme, aber sie hatte es überstanden. Ihr Name war Sorrel. Cinder war vollkommen grau, und Sorrel dunkelgrau mit weißen Beinen und getiegerten Flecken. Noch schliefen die beiden sehr viel. Aber Emely fieberte schon aufgeregt den Tagen entgegen, wo sie mit ihren spielen konnte. Dies war der Anfang einer wunderbaren Zeit! Kapitel 2 „Emely! Du bist erst 5 Monde alt, und schon so groß? Das ist beeindruckend!“ Cinder, der gerademal 2 Monde alt war, sprach mit Emely. Die beiden verstanden sich sehr gut. Larissa war meistens mit Raylay und Juri unterwegs. Nur Sorrel blieb alleine. Ihre kleine Schwester war sehr schwach, und sie wirkte so krank. Sie war außerdem sehr klein. Gesprochen hat sie kaum, ihre Augen machte sie auch fast nie auf. Aus dem Nest kam sie nur selten, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Plötzlich kam der Tierarzt in den Raum. Er kam fast täglich, um nach Sorrel zu sehen. Heute waren seine riesigen Augen voller Besorgnis. Zwei weitere Hausleute kamen in den Raum, eine Frau, und ein Mann. Die beiden waren Gefährten, so viel wusste Emely schon. Sie standen beim Tierarzt, und redeten in ihrer Hausleute-Sprache. Emely verstand kein Wort. Die Frau nickte immer wieder traurig. Dann nahm sie Sorrel zu sich und streichelte sie. Der Mann fuhr Sorrel einmal über den Kopf, dann legte er sie wieder hin. Der Tierarzt und die Hausleute gingen in die Küche. Emely ging langsam zum Körbchen von ihrer Mutter, wo die hustende Sorrel lag. „Mutter, was ist mit Sorrel?“ fragte Emely erschrocken, als sie ihre Schwester sah. Mishka sah ihre beiden Töchter an „Emely, du musst jetzt stark sein. Wir alle müssen das. Sorrel wird es bald besser gehen. Eines Tages sehen wir sie wieder“ murmelte sie, unterdrückte den Schmerz „Was??“ fragte Emely entsetzt. Sorrel hustete wieder, sie krümmte sich, und sie jammerte „Sorrel..“ Emely rann eine Träne hinunter. „Sie wird die Nacht nicht überleben, mein Engel“ sagte Mishka sanft „Nein, Nein!“ Emely weinte weiter, ihre Tränen tropften auf ihre Pfoten. Der Schmerz ließ sie nicht los „Keine Sorge, Raylay wird sich um dich kümmern“ versprach Mishka. Emely ging ein letztes Mal zu ihrer keuchenden, kleinen Schwester „Auf Wiedersehen“ murmelte Emely „Ich werde dich niemals vergessen, das verspreche ich dir“ Wochen vergingen, seit Sorrel gestorben ist. Der Schmerz saß immernoch tief in Emely. Cinder war nun bei ihr, er lächelte seine große Schwester an. Emely versuchte sich so erwachsen hinzusetzen wie sie konnte. Sie mochte den Gedanken, einen kleinen Bruder zu haben. Doch Alpträume suchten Emely heim. Immer wieder sah sie eine sandgelbe Kätzin, die furchtbar erfahren wirkte, aber auch sehr verletzlich. Außerdem sah sie Sorrel, als sie traurig und alleine an einem dunklen Platz schlief. Emely schüttelte diesen grausamen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. „Emely?“ fragte Cinder. „Ja, Cinder?“ „Geht es dir gut?“ „Natürlich“ „Okay!“ Cinder lächelte, und ging dann zu Raylay, die gerade eine Geschichte erzählte. Emely senkte den Kopf, legte ihn auf ihre Pfoten und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte von Sorrel träumen. Aber ob sie das konnte? Sie konzentrierte sich. Und wirklich. Sie sah Nebel.. Dunkelheit, und vielleicht auch ein paar Sterne. Aber das Gefühl hier war seltsam. Und sie sah Sorrel! Sie spielte mit anderen Jungen! Das Herz ging Emely auf. Sie war nicht mehr krank. Sie lief Sorrel entgegen, doch als sie zu ihnen lief, verblasste das Bild, und sie sah sich selbst schlafend auf einer Lichtung. Dann sah sie sie wieder! Die sandgelbe Kätzin! Sie sah sie jedoch nicht an, sondern suchte jemanden „Fiona..?“ Als die Kätzin redete, erschreckte Emely. Sie hätte mit einer ganz gewöhnlichen, tiefen Katzenstimme gerechnet, doch die Stimme war geisterhaft und hoch. „Fiona!“ rief die Kätzin wieder. „Ja, ich bin hier“ eine andere Stimme kam dazu, jetzt sah sie die beiden nicht mehr, hörte sie aber sprechen „Der Platz der Sterne ist riesig, Fiona. Wir können ihn unmöglich alleine führen“ murmelte die Kätzin aus ihren Träumen. Fiona nickte. „Die Krieger hier werden zu wenig. Es wird Zeit, dass der Platz der Sterne eine ordentliche Führung hat“ „Wirst du die Leitung übernehmen?“ „Nein. Wir alle, Schwesterherz“ Leitung? Platz der Sterne? Emely verstand gar nichts. Sie wollte doch nur Sorrel sehen! „Fangen wir mit der kleinen Kätzin an? Und ihre neuen Freunde? Ich kann schon voraus sehen, dass uns der Bruder der Kleinen als Nächstes besuchen wird“ murmelte Fiona, von der Emely keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie aussah. „Ja, fangen wir mit ihnen an. Sorrel sollte einen anständigen Namen bekommen, ebenso Lotus und Minze.“ Sorrel?! Haben diese fremden Katzen gerade den Namen ihrer Schwester genannt? Wo war sie überhaupt? „Ja, du hast recht. Jetzt sofort. Komm“ Doch wo liefen sie hin?! Emely folgte den Stimmen, durch unwirklich wirkendes Gras, sauste an biegenden Borken vorbei, und der Wind pfiff ihr im Ohr. Dabei war sie doch noch so jung. Da standen die Katzen also. Sieh sah aber nicht alle, manche waren nur Silouetten. Sie erkannte wieder nur die sandgelbe Kätzin. „Sorrel“ miaute Fiona einaldend „Komm herauf. Lotus, Minze, ihr auch“ murmelte sie. Sorrel und ihre zwei neuen Freunde tapsten zu Fiona „Ihr seid die ersten, die einen eigenen Kriegernamen erhalten sollen. Ihr werdet dem Platz der Sterne treu sein, und ihn mit euren Ideen füllen, und anderen Katzen helfen, hier her zu finden. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?“ Sorrel nickte sofort, Minze und Lotus taten es ihr nach. Emely war furchtbar stolz auf ihre kleine Schwester. „Nun denn. Sorrel, ab heute werden dich alle unter dem Namen Sauerampfer kennen. Wir wollen nicht viel eurer Vergangenheit verändern, bitte siehe es als Geschenk von uns. Sauerampfer, mit diesen Namen, gebe ich dir die Kraft, ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Platz der Sterne Katzen zu sein. Du bist Teil unserer Hierarchie, und wirst den Katzen helfen, hier her zu finden, so wie wir dir geholfen haben“ „Ich werde mein Bestes tun!“ Plötzlich sah Sorrel..nein, Sauerampfer, nicht mehr aus wie ein kleines, krankes Kätzchen, sondern wie eine ausgewachsene, treue Kätzin. Sie wirkte so erwachsen wie Mishka. Vielleicht passierte dass hier so? Auch ihre neuen Freunde sahen viel älter aus „Lotus, auch du wirst den Katzen helfen hier her zu finden. Dein Name soll Lotusspiel sein, nimm bitte unser Geschenk eines vollen Kriegernamens an“ „Danke, ich werde tun was ich kann“ miaute Lotusspiel dankbar. Nun war Minze an der Reihe „Minze, du bist schnell und flink. Bitte pass auf, dass unserem Platz nichts schlechtes zustößt, dass keine Feinde oder sonstiges eindringen. Dein Name wird von nun an Minzgebiss sein“ „Vielen Dank, Fiona“ miaute Minzgebiss und senkte den Kopf, ehe sie zu ihren Freunden ging „Sauerampfer, Lotusspiel und Minzgebiss. Nehmt eure Aufgaben ernst. Vielleicht wird dieser Platz eines Tages etwas sehr Großes sein. Bis auf weiteres wird er den Namen Platz der Sterne tragen. Danke, dass ihr mir zugehört habt“ miaute Fiona noch, und die Katzen gratulierten den drei neuen Kriegern. Emely konnte sich nicht halten, und lief in die Menge „Sauerampfer! Herzlichen..“ Aber sie merkte bald, dass sie unsichtbar auf die Katzen wirkte. Nur die sandgelbe sah sie an, ihre Augen funkelten. Plötzlich begann der Platz zu verschwinden „Hallo“ Die sandgelbe Kätzin stand hinter ihr „Du gehörst hier nicht her, Kleines“ murmelte die Kätzin sanft „Aber Sauerampfer schon?“ fragte Emely verwirrt „Das ist zu kompliziert für dich“ „Aber..“ „Wie ist dein Name, kleines Kätzchen?“ „Emely…“ murmelte Emely leise. „Emely also. Nun Emely, wie bist du hier her gekommen?“ fragte die Kätzin „Ich weiß es nicht.. Ich hab mich konzentriert, Sorrel..Sauerampfer zu finden.. und dann kam ich hier her“ miaute Emely. „Danke, dass du ehrlich bist“ miaute die Kätzin. „Emely, komm bitte nicht mehr hier her. Dies ist noch nicht dein Ort. Aber.. ich sehe, dass du noch großes Vollbringen kannst. Pass bitte auf dich auf, kleine Emely. Und jetzt, wach auf“ „Aber!“ Doch es war zu spät. Die Lichtung um Emely herum verschwand, die Kätzin ebenso. Als sie aufwachte, stand Larissa vor ihr „Emely, du bist aber eine Schlafmütze!“ kicherte sie. Emely war plötzlich glücklich. Sie wusste, dass es Sauerampfer jetzt gut ging. Mit diesem Gedanken folgte sie ihren Geschwister in den Garten, um dort zu spielen. Kapitel 3 Husten weckte Emely. Sie war nun schon fast ganze acht Monde alt. Neben ihr hustete ihr kleiner Bruder Cinder. Den Tod der jungen Sorrel haben alle überstanden. Und nur Emely wusste ihren richtigen Namen.. Sauerampfer. In ihren Träumen lauschte Emely noch heimlich bei Fiona und ihren Kriegern, außerdem wollte sie unbedingt Sauerampfer sehen. Die Kätzin sprang aus ihrem Nest. Cinder schlief wieder, und hustete nicht mehr. Seit Sauerampfer tot war machte sich Emely immer wieder Sorgen um ihre Geschwister. Sie hüpfte auf ein Fenster und sah in den Wald. Die Sterne lachten sie an. Ob Sauerampfer dabei war? Ob sie auch mal zum Platz der Sterne kommen würde? Dann raschalte es. Emely sah Felix, den Nachbarskater, und bester Freund von Juri. Er kam öfters zu ihnen, um mit ihnen zu spielen, er war jedoch etwas älter als Juri, und auch älter als Larissa und sogar älter als Raylay. Emely sah noch kurz aus dem Fenster, ehe sie in den Garten ging. Von dort aus beobachtete sie die Sterne. Sie fühlte sich dem Platz der Sterne sehr nah, wenn sie das tat, ebenso ihrer Schwester Sauerampfer. An den neuen Namen konnte sie sich nun auch langsam gewöhnen. Dann hörte sie wieder lautet husten. Cinder! Was war nur los mit ihm? Eiskalte Angst packte Emely, und sie lief zurück ins Haus, um dort nach ihren Bruder zu sehen. Er hatte wieder einen Hustanfall. Mishka leckte ihm über den Kopf, ihre Augen trüb vor Sorge. Als sie Emely sah, murmelte sie leise „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Emely“ dann senkte sie den Kopf. Doch Emely wusste was los war. Cinder war nicht gesund. Sie lief zu ihm „Cinder, du darfst nicht sterben“ „Emely was redest du denn da? Cinder hat doch nur ein wenig gehustet!“ Ermahnte sie ihre Mutter, doch Emely hörte nicht zu. Sie begann weiter zu sprechen „Vergiss nicht, wir sind eins, wir sind beste Freunde, und du hast mir versprochen, dass wenn wir älter sind, Eichhörnchen fangen werden!“ jammerte sie ihren kleinen Bruder an. Die dunkelblauen Augen von ihm sahen Emely an, leer und glasig. All die Hoffnung verließ Emely plötzlich. Denn sie wusste genau, was passieren würde. Und noch schlimmer war, sie konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Cinder wimmerte, er hatte Schmerzen „Mutter, warum stirbt Cinder nur?“ klagte Emely, und all die Vernunft verließ sie. Sie stürzte sich zum Körper ihres keuchenden Bruders „Du hast es mir versprochen! Du darfst nicht sterben!“ Plötzlich hörte er auf zu wimmern. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er atmete nicht mehr. Er war tot. Jetzt hielt es Emely nicht mehr aus, sie schrie, sie klagte, sie weinte. Die anderen wachten auf, und sahen Cinder tot liegen, auch Mishka trauerte. Die Hausleute von ihr hatten sie gehört, und die Frau murmelte etwas, bevor sie ihren Mann holte. Doch Emely war traurig. Und wütend. Zuerst leckte sie Cinder noch einmal über sein graues Fell „Keine Sorge. Dir wird es gut gehen. Du kommst zum Platz der Sterne, dort wartet Sauerampfer auf dich. Hörst du? Du wirst ein Krieger werden!“ Das hatte Mishka gehört „Hör auf so einen Unsinn so reden!“ miaute diese. Nur Raylay sah sie interessiert an, gleichzeitig traurig. Sie lief wütend aus dem Raum, in den Garten, und rief den Sternen entgegen „Fiona du Monster! Warum nimmst du mir meinen Bruder weg?!“ dann krachte sie zusammen, jammerte weiter. Bis Raylay kam. Ihre ältere Schwester sah sie mitfühlend an „Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch dort warst“ murmelte sie. Emely sah sie an „Wo?“ fragte Emely heiser „Am Platz der Sterne. Bei Fiona. Und bei Sauerampfer“ murmelte Raylay. Emely sah Raylay entsetzt an. Ihre Schwester wusste also vom Platz der Sterne! „Sonst weiß es niemand. Wie bist du dort hin gekommen?“ ''Rest Folgt Kategorie:Geschichten